Indoor air quality may affect individuals including those with asthma, allergies, and other health concerns. Air contains particulate matter such as dust, pollen, soot, and the like, which may be on the order of microns or smaller. By removing the particulate matter, or particles, from the air, indoor air quality may be improved. A portable air purifier removes particulate matter from an airstream and may be used in residential, office, and other environments. The purifier may be moved from room to room, or area to area, as needed.